Liam McAllister
Liam McAllister (born November 14th, 1988 in Manchester, England) is a professional wrestler signed to the Apex Wrestling Syndicate (AWS). He has built a reputation on the independent scene for being a high flying, risk-taking, fan favorite. McAllister is currently enjoying his first reign as AWS World Heavyweight Champion. Early Life Wrestling Career Independent Scene Apex Wrestling Syndicate Liam signed his first professional contract with Apex Wrestling Syndicate (AWS), on June 25th, 2014. Liam was unable to attend the first ever show for AWS, entitled Revolution. However, he made his debut on August 6th, 2014 on the weekly AWS television show, Ascension. McAllister was successful in his debut as he scored the pinfall victory of Rian Rae. Rae had won her first match and advanced the second round of the World Heavyweight Title Tournament during Revolution, so she was a worthy debut opponent. Up next for Liam was a shot in the World Heavyweight Title tournament and the Television Title at the same time. He was booked to go up against the Jason Drago, the first ever T.V. champion. They met in the main event of the second ever Ascension and Liam came out victorious to be crowned the new AWS Television Champion. In addition to winning the T.V. Title, Liam advanced to the semi-finals of the World Heavyweight Title tournament. Up next is a man with whom Liam has been trading barbs with on twitter for the past weeks, "Beautiful" Bobby Crane. The winner will advance to the finals of the World Title Tourney at the Syndicate Royale. Feud with Bobby Crane Liam went into his match with Bobby Crane at Ascension with a ton of confidence thanks to Paul Blair being in his corner. However, after fighting valiantly in what is already considered a 5-star match, Blair turned on Liam and helped Bobby Crane win the match. Crane advanced to the finals of the World Heavyweight Title Tournament at the Syndicate Royale and Liam was eliminated from the tournament. All was not lost as Liam was entered into the Syndicate Battle Royale at the Syndicate Royale. The stipulation being that the winner of the match would become the Number One Contender to the World Heavyweight Title. This was no ordinary Battle Royale as you could be eliminated in a variety of ways. You could be eliminated via pin fall, submission, first blood and of course, over the top rope. Liam drew number three and outlasted the rest of the AWS Roster and became the winner of the first ever Syndicate Royale, last eliminating Matthias Barrows. Liam threw a lead pipe that caused Barrows to be busted open just prior to Liam's feet touching the floor in what was one of the greatest finishes ever. As fate would have it, Bobby Crane defeated Theo Optimas in the finals of the World Heavyweight Title Tournament to be crowned champion. So now it has been set for September's PPV, SuperNova, which is the biggest PPV of the year, Bobby Crane versus Liam McAllister Part II for the World Heavyweight Championship. Leading up to the SuperNova PPV, Liam first faced the troublesome Scar and veteran Beardman. The match was set for a special finishers only stipulation where the only way to win was to be the first man to hit his finisher. Scar is one of the more veteran members of the AWS roster and he always has a plan, but Liam was able to come out victorious in quick order by hitting Dire Straits on Scar for the victory. Next up was Liam's first Television Title defense against Rocky Hollywood. Liam and Rocky would headline Ascension in a blockbuster match that saw Liam retain his T.V. Title via pinfall. The following week was the last Ascension before SuperNova and both Liam and Bobby Crane were not scheduled in matches during the card. Instead, an official match signing took place with Liam getting the upper hand on Bobby and Kodiak Winters. At the biggest show of the year, SuperNova, Liam and Bobby Crane faced off in the main event. The match was set for three falls in a Three Stages of Hell stipulation match. The first stage would be a Hardcore rules match with Bobby Crane's Hardcore Title on the line. The second stage would be inside a Steel Cage and Liam's Television Title would be on the line. The final fall would be an "I Quit" submissions match with Bobby Crane's World Heavyweight Title on the line. Liam used the first two falls to wear down the veteran Bobby Crane and by doing so lost both of the first two falls. This made Bobby Crane one fall away from a clean sweet, but it was Liam who would recognize his childhood dreams and become World Heavyweight Champion. Liam made Bobby tap out and thusly earned himself the grandest prize in the AWS Reign as World Champion Personal Life In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Dire Straits (Shooting Star Press) **''LiamLock'' (Texas Cloverleaf) ** Blitzkrieg (630° senton) * '''Signature moves' ** 450° splash ** Dragonrana ** Handspring Flip (acrobatic) into a Tornado DDT ** Moonsault into a Tornado DDT ** Multiple Frankensteiner variations *** Standing *** Reverse *** Super ** Multiple kick variations *** Back heel *** Baseball slide *** Drop, sometimes while slingshotting *** Dropsault *** Enzuigiri *** Spin *** Roundhouse *** Super ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Northern Lights *** Snap *** Tiger ** Suicide dive (over the top rope) ** Springboard]] into either a crossbody or a moonsault ** Standing moonsault * Entrance Themes **"Money for Nothing" by Dire Straits Championships and Accomplishments Championships *AWS Television Championship x1 *AWS World Heavyweight Championship x1 Other Accomplishments *2014 Syndicate Royale winner Category:Wrestlers